Many computing devices include content sharing aspects that allow users to capture, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, text content, and so on (which may be collectively referred to as “media items”). Such viewable and shareable media items may include amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smart phones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, tablet computers, network-connected televisions) to edit, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).